


and tonight we can truly say together we're invincible

by sunflowersutra



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby-Doo! (Live-action Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post Monsters Unleashed
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:10:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/pseuds/sunflowersutra
Summary: "Eles eram cores complementares em uma estampa de camiseta que, ainda que viessem de lados opostos, encontravam-se no meio e deixavam tudo mais colorido."





	and tonight we can truly say together we're invincible

Se alguém lhe dissesse, há um ano atrás, que a maior parte de suas noites iriam se passar no Museu de Criminologia de Coolville, Velma Dinkley provavelmente teria dado uma risada e desconfiado completamente. Não apenas pelo fato daquele museu ter sido construído durante esse espaço de tempo mas, também, porque a ideia de que seria convidada para auxiliar na montagem da exposição fixa do museu jamais passaria por sua cabeça, afinal, tinha pouquíssima experiência com qualquer campo da área museológica. Sua área era a ciência, os fatos e a investigação, não… humanidades. Sociologia. Artes. Não, aquele não era muito bem o que fazia parte do seu mundo completamente lógico.

Embora compreendesse muito bem a mente humana e suas particularidades, a detetive não se considerava uma especialista em conviver e compreender as pessoas no âmbito social. Não era boa em  _ socializar _ . Claro, tinha seus amigos da gangue, mas eles haviam sido seus amigos por toda a vida, haviam crescido juntos. Não tivera muito esforço para que a amizade entre eles fosse criada. Na verdade, era boa com amizades - muitos diriam até que ela era uma ótima amiga -, mas havia uma certa limitação dela própria para com pessoas novas entrando na sua vida.

O que não havia acontecido com Patrick. No segundo que entrara no saguão do museu, esperando que o tal Wisely fosse mais um homem velho que mandava e desmandava na cidade,  como todos os outros diretores e figurões políticos e administrativos de Coolsville. Porém, fora tomada pela surpresa de encontrar, não um idoso, mas alguém que, primeiramente, parecia ter a idade dela e, principalmente, tanto interesse quanto ela em todos aqueles casos e disfarces que a Mistério S.A. havia desvendado nos últimos dez anos. Com o passar do tempo, foram encontrando cada vez mais coisas em comum - e coisas que, ainda que não pensassem igual, apenas os unia -, e, antes que Velma pudesse se dar conta, estava visivelmente encantada pelo rapaz baixinho de cabelos ruivos. 

Levou um tempo até que ela se acostumasse com a ideia de ter alguém de volta em sua vida daquela forma - romance certamente nunca fora sua prioridade e conseguia muito bem viver sem aquele peso das questões do coração em seu dia-a-dia. Porém, a grande surpresa era a forma que o museólogo se encaixava em sua vida. Ele não cobrava que Velma deixasse de lado suas paixões, mas se importava em querer aprender e amá-las tanto quanto ela. E Velma, por outro lado, agora se interessava pelas humanidades que tanto enchiam os olhos verdes do rapaz.

Como dizia Daphne, eles eram cores complementares em uma estampa de camiseta que, ainda que viessem de lados opostos, encontravam-se no meio e deixavam tudo mais colorido. 

Daphne não era muito boa com metáforas mas tinha boas intenções quando tentava encorajar a amiga. Especialmente nos momentos que antecediam encontros dos dois. Ao meio de todas as tentativas de maquiar Velma e conselhos amorosos baseados em sua própria experiência, a moça dos suéteres laranja ria - ela sabia muito bem que nada daquilo era necessário. 

Afinal, acabaria que, no final da noite, os dois acabariam ali, no museu de criminologia, de mãos dadas, relembrando todas as noites que passaram juntos naquele mesmo lugar, conhecendo um ao outro e seus mundos individuais que, agora, eram um só.


End file.
